The present disclosure relates generally to ophthalmic surgical probes. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present disclosure pertains to an electromagnetically driven vitrectomy probe.
Many microsurgical procedures require precision cutting and/or removal of various body tissues. For example, certain ophthalmic surgical procedures require the cutting and/or removal of the vitreous humor, a transparent jelly-like material that fills the posterior segment of the eye. The vitreous humor, or vitreous, is composed of numerous microscopic fibrils that are often attached to the retina. Therefore, cutting and removal of the vitreous must be done with great care to avoid traction on the retina, the separation of the retina from the choroid, a retinal tear, or, in the worst case, cutting and removal of the retina itself. Delicate operations such as mobile tissue management (e.g., cutting and removal of vitreous near a detached portion of the retina or a retinal tear), vitreous base dissection, and cutting and removal of membranes are particularly difficult.
The use of microsurgical cutting probes in posterior or anterior segments ophthalmic surgery is well known. Such vitrectomy probes are typically inserted via an incision at the cornea or in the sclera near the pars plana. The surgeon may also insert other microsurgical instruments such as a fiber optic illuminator, an infusion cannula, or an aspiration probe during the posterior segment surgery. The surgeon performs the procedure while viewing the eye under a microscope.
Standard vitrectomy probes typically include a hollow needle that acts as a sleeve piece with a port on the end to pull in vitreous fibrils. An inner member, placed within the hollow needle, moves back and forth to open and close the port. This operates to cut any fibrils that enter the port while it is open.
Pneumatic mechanisms are typically used to drive commercially available vitrectomy probes. Pneumatic mechanisms, however, have various limitations. First, pneumatic mechanisms are limited in the speed at which they can operate. Accordingly, high cut rates may be limited using probes relying on pneumatic actuation due to the mechanical actuation that must occur based on a compressible gas. Second, pneumatic mechanisms tend to be noisy, which can be annoying to surgeons and other health care providers during a surgical procedure. One alternative to a pneumatic driving mechanism is an electromagnetic driving mechanism. But, conventional electromagnetic mechanisms may be noisy and produce unwanted vibration as the magnets within the vitrectomy probe rapidly move back and forth. Thus, there is a need for continued improvement in the use and operability of vitrectomy probes. The probes discussed herein are arranged to address one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.